No Matter What
by miyuki.yoshino
Summary: Miyuki meets Jesus, but will that experience be enough to save her life? The first couple of chapters is just Miyuki's experience in heaven with Jesus, but the rest is much different.


Ok, first story I've ever published. I'm not even much of a writer, I'm just writing this out as a script for a manga or I'm even wanting to make an anime, but that needs professionals. lol

* * *

I woke up in a white void, with a huge gate standing before me. "Where am I?" I thought, but I guess I thought a little too loudly.

"You are in heaven," a man replied, standing on the other side of the gate.

I sat up slowly, looking around. Nothing. Nothing but the gate. "I'm just dreaming," I responded, standing up. "There is no heaven. There's only reincarnation."

He didn't respond. I felt kind of rude for saying that in such a straightforward manner.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine." he interrupted, though not rudely, but with a smile. "You were just being completely honest with your beliefs."

I still felt horrible though. I stood there embarrassed for a moment. "So.. why am I..in heaven?" I finally spoke.

"You'll see."

The gate opened slowly, and the man motioned me over.

"I...I'm sorry, but I'm really curious," I asked, looking down at whatever I was standing on. "Who are you?"

"I am the way, the truth, and the life."

"That's.. a long name." I joked. But I started to think about the situation here. Well..this IS just some weird dream.. right? But.. it feels too real.. Something's not right here..

"I mean uh," breaking suddenly out of my thoughts, not knowing what to say. "what does that mean? The way, truth, and life?"

"You'll see."

Aagghh! So many "You'll see"'s! (Well, actually two. But still!) But.. he doesn't seem irritated after all of my questions.. Who is he, really?

He suddenly took my hand firmly, but gently and led me to a beautiful garden that gradually came into sight.

There were beautiful trees, flowers, plants, animals, and all sorts of creations. I don't even like flowers, but these were BEAUTIFUL. And there were cherry blossom trees, and all sorts of trees that I've never seen before. Same goes for everything else. I've never seen such beautiful colors. Honestly, I thought it wasn't possible to create a new color. Well, THESE people have certainly done it. And all of the animals were playing together.. Even fierce-looking ones were playing with all of the rest. It was certainly a peaceful place.

"It's still in progress," he said, still grasping my hand. "I wanted you to visit heaven while it's in progress."

"Bu-but..why me?"

"You're special, Miyuki," he answered. "and I wanted you to see my father."

"Your...Your father?!" I yelled, suddenly realizing I was disturbing the peace of the beautiful garden. I then blushed out of embarrassment, AGAIN. "Ah...Sorry..."

"It's fine," he replied, chuckling a little. "He certainly did make you cute."

"HUUHH?!" I yelled out of disbelief, blushing even more furiously. This time I couldn't find anything in me to apologize for that yell. Me?! Cute?! ME?!

But wait.. What did he mean when he said "He certainly did make you cute"? "MAKE"? What, am I created, like an android or something?

"Follow me," he said, suddenly breaking through my thoughts like a tornado.

He then led me to a bright, golden temple. "Here is where my father lives," he said.

"Whoa," I replied. "rich man."

He chuckled a little to himself. It almost seemed...cute..when he did that. Aahh, what am I thinking?

"You might want to cover up that scarlet face of yours," he laughed. Ahhh, was I blushing?! AGAIN?!

He put his arm on my shoulder and led me into the temple. Man, I never realized he had such long hair.

"Hey dad," he called out. "here she is."

"Ah, let's have dinner." the man's father said to me.

I sat down at the dinner table nervously. Though I forgot about that nervousness when I saw what was ON the table.

Soumen noodles. White, brown, and fried rice. Green, yellow, and red bell peppers. Blueberries. Strawberries. Raspberries. Blackberries. Pears. Plums. Peaches. Chocolate, cherry, vanilla, strawberry, and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Oh dear. I was about to gain 758 pounds in here.

" いただきます！！" I declared, (which means "Let's eat!") diving into the food. (Not literally, but you know what I mean.)

"Wait," the man interrupted, stopping me RIGHT before I had the noodles in my mouth. "you need to give thanks first."

'"Huh?"

"Thank my father for the food.. Don't you think it's a bit rude to dive in?" he laughed. His laugh was kinda cute. It was genuine, not like my so-called frien.. ah, forget about that. I'm having the time of my life!

"Thank you for the food, -... Uh.." I stopped for a moment, leaning towards the man. "What's your father's name?" I whispered in his ear.

"God."

"...HUH?!"

The man laughed again, trying to hide it, but he started laughing so hard his face started turning red. "Isn't she a cute one, Father?"

"Yes. she certainly is.." He responded. Goodness, He had the strongest voice in the world. Those must've been some muscular vocal chords.

"Ahh..." I blushed furiously, looking down.

The man put his arm around my shoulders and chuckled. "My name is Jesus," He said.

"Je...Jesus?"

* * *

Yup, that's it for now. I just wanted to publish this cos I wanted to see how the story seems so far to you guys. xD You can say whatever you want to/about me, but I won't allow anything bad about Jesus-senpai! :3


End file.
